


cradling the flame

by astudyinsolitude



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but no serum), (fyi at least one will be NSFW), Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bucky Barnes, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Deepthroating, Domestic, Established Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Knotting, Law Student Sam Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sass, Sensory Overload, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soldier Steve Rogers, Spitroasting, now with some gifs in the footnotes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinsolitude/pseuds/astudyinsolitude
Summary: While staying at Pierce’s mansion for the summer, Bucky suddenly goes into heat. Rather than stay and get tangled in that web, he decides to run and take a chance on the two neighbors nearby. Hopefully they’ll treat him better?a modern, non-powered, omegaverse au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZepysGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZepysGirl/gifts).

> Written as part of MTH 2018 for my lovely winner ZepysGirl. Thank you so, so much for your prompts and your encouragement! I never could have done this without you, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For the lovely readers that have been waiting for this to finally finish, thanks for all your patience and kudos and comments! And as always, please let me know what you like or what you’d like to see more of. (I’ve got a whole sequel I’m planning so I’d love to try and give you what you want!)
> 
> Title from “Phoenix” by Laura Doggett

Bucky woke up in a sweat, a strange sensation of slick between his legs. He felt woozy, like everything was a little out of focus. He’d been fine the first 5 weeks of his apprenticeship at Senator Pierce’s vacation home, so it probably wasn’t something about the new environment?

Gods, if only he could just _focus_. Throwing off the covers - why was it so goddamn hot in here - Bucky tried to get up and splash water on his face, see if he could clear his head.

He stopped short at the way his soaked pants shifted underneath him, at the sweet, heady scent of an omega in heat.

Heat.

_Fuck._

A chill washed through him as he stood, the feel of his pants dragging against the back of his thighs beyond uncomfortable and setting off an itch under his skin, and he had to get them _off_. He frantically pulled at his clothes, throwing them around the room and stumbling over to the dresser. Grabbing whatever he could fit in his hand, he tossed it onto the bed and dug through it, pulling out the softest warm clothes he could find and putting them on hurriedly. He hopped across the room with his pants halfway on to grab his messenger bag, and once he was fully dressed Bucky started shoving the rest of the clothes from the bed and then everything on his nightstand into the bag.

He stopped when he touched the leather journal his parents gave him at graduation last year. With a sinking feeling, he recalled what they’d said to him before he got into the car Pierce had sent to pick him up.

_”This is going to be a good summer for you, so make sure you behave, okay James? Pierce is going to take care of everything you need.”_

Cold sweat drenched his skin, almost made Bucky puke. He didn’t want - he _couldn’t_ let himself be bound to Pierce.

Bucky had overheard him complaining about one of their neighbors, remembered seeing a curl of smoke off in the distance on clear, cold nights, and hoped that Pierce’s sneering disdain at their mention meant the neighbors cared little for Pierce in return. Bucky had no idea what they’d do about an omega in heat - hell, _he_ had no idea what to do about an omega in heat- but as long as they didn’t send him back to be mated, that would be good enough for him.

So Bucky gathered up what he could fit in his messenger bag, and he ran.

* * *

How he managed to make it out of the grounds unnoticed was beyond Bucky’s comprehension, but far be it from him to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Turning towards the forest, he started off in the direction he remembered seeing the chimney smoke, and prayed that it wouldn’t be too far. Summer in the north just meant it was bearable to be outside in warm clothes, not that it was in any way comfortable.

By the time he’d been walking for 20 minutes, Bucky was cursing up a storm inside his head. He’d started off shivering and moving quickly to keep his body warm, and somehow it had morphed into sweat dripping down his back and a flush staining his cheeks. What had been the usual sensory discomfort of clothes that felt wrong against him had become a burning itch under his skin, a warm need pooling across his body and making him feel stifled in his sweater and jeans.

Bucky couldn’t help the fear that he would hit his heat for real all too soon, stuck out here alone in the forest. Sure, he’d grown up with the same spiel an omega always heard - “_get pregnant as soon as possible and you’ll ensure that the alpha will give you a home, that they’ll take care of you_.” It’s all well and good to know he’d be getting heats, that he needed to save that pleasure for the alpha he’d spend his life with, but he had no idea what that _entailed_.

He’d always been relieved when his parents had ended those horrendously awkward conversations, usually with something along the lines of “_you’ll know what to do when it happens, your alpha will take care of you_,” but fat lot of good that did him now. He regretted that gap in his knowledge more and more with each stumbling step he took farther into the forest, as he felt the slick seeping through his pants and the way his skin felt oversensitive and raw, the shifting of his clothes building to a small agony inside him. He stripped off his sweater and undershirt and felt like he could weep as the cool breeze brushed along the sweat dripping down his chest.

He kept plodding forward into the evening chill that felt so welcoming on his overheated skin. The occasional branch he stumbled into as his body seemed to be getting weaker was becoming all too easy to ignore as the wooziness seemed to be settling deeper into a raw ache, as it felt like his insides were trying to leave his body. _Gods_ but he hoped he was getting close, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could manage before his body would give up entirely to the heat coursing through his veins.

The pain pushed him to drive on, praying that it would hold off a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was sitting behind the cabin, letting the calm from the quiet forest wash away the memories haunting his dreams as best he could. On nights when sand and screams played out behind his eyelids, sometimes the cool air and dark trees were the only thing that grounded him in the now, that helped him feel _real_.

Though the fresh air had been lulling him back towards a measure of calm, a new scent wafted in that had him whipping his head to face the other side of the back porch. What the hell was a fertile omega doing in the woods in the middle of nowhere? Steve scented the air again, disbelief and concern washing through him as he picked up the notes of fear and resignation and sweet, pure heat.

“Sam!” he called, running back into the cabin. Sam was sleep-rumpled but sitting up in bed, nostrils flared as their eyes met.

“Steve, I think I know this omega. And I think I know why he’s on the run.”

They hurried into jackets and shoes as Sam told him about the teenage omega he’d met years before, who had caught the eye of an entitled high-born alpha, and how Sam had tried to warn the omega to stay away from Pierce. The omega’s weary-eyed acknowledgement had been far too resigned for Sam’s comfort, but Sam had been heading back to university and soon had other problems taking up his focus.

“So if this is the same kid, you think this Pierce guy tried to, what, bond with an omega almost half his age?”

“Steve, these rich alphas think they get to have whatever fits of fancy cross their mind. And as much as I hate to admit it, Pierce is the kind of man who might see a kid a decade younger than him and see it as a challenge, as bragging rights, as a way to prove that he can take whatever he wants.” Sam’s tone matched the same disgust roiling through Steve as they set off into the trees behind the cabin.

It wasn’t hard to find the omega, what with the sweet scent of heat practically pouring into the air, and Steve’s heart broke at the sight in front of him. The omega had an arm wound tight against his stomach and his body was hunched around it, his other hand pressed tight into the bark of a tree. His eyes were hazy as he looked up at them, nostrils flared as a cross between a whine and a groan escaped his lips and Steve was propelled forward at the sound. 

The omega swayed towards him as Steve got close but flinched away from his outstretched hand. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Steve said softly, “I just want to help you inside and out of the forest. Do you think you can walk with us?”

The omega stared up at him, blinking, a flurry of emotions crossing his face before settling on resignation. “I - uh, I don’t think so.” His knees started to buckle and Steve leapt forward to catch him before he hit the leaves and branches scattered across the forest floor. 

He lifted the omega up in a bridal carry and felt his heart break again at the omega’s sound of pain, feeling a shaking hand fist the fabric of his shirt as Steve tried to get a better grip against the omega’s sweaty skin. He turned back and started towards the cabin, Sam grabbing the messenger bag that had slipped off the omega’s shoulders before stepping in to walk beside him.

“Are you James?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah,” the omega said between soft pants of air, “but everyone calls me Bucky.” His brow furrowed, “I remember you? From a party a few years ago, you were home from uni and got dragged out by your parents?”

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah, that was me, I’m surprised you remembered. I’m Sam, by the way, and this is Steve.”

“I remembered. You were nice to me,” Bucky said, before closing his eyes in a grimace and falling silent.

Steve looked at Sam, at the sadness on his face that matched Steve’s own, and silently vowed to do whatever it took to keep this omega safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky felt unfocused, vaguely aware of being carried through the forest by the men he had hoped to find - and gods was their timing impeccable - but everything was just so _much_. It felt like all he could do was grip Steve’s shirt and try to breathe. It felt like there were bands wrapped around his chest, the way his skin felt raw to every touch mixing with the stress of knowing his first heat was here - and that his parents had fully intended it to be with Pierce was not helping _at all_. 

Bucky tightened his grip and kept focusing on just breathing, on not letting himself spiral into a full shutdown, in the middle of nowhere, with two alphas he’d barely met, and _dammit brain_ that wasn’t helpful either.

He was aware of a soft conversation, of entering a cabin and being maneuvered onto a bed, and Bucky practically whined at the sweet relief of the cool sheets on his skin. He must’ve actually made some sort of noise, because suddenly Steve’s hands were on his shoulders. “Bucky? Are you okay?”

Bucky gave in and whined again, curling up so he could wrap his arm back around his middle in a vain attempt to soothe the pain. After a moment he opened his eyes to see Steve and Sam looking down at him with matching worried expressions. “Ugh, gods is it supposed to hurt this much?” Bucky asked, petulantly. 

Sam’s eyebrows rose. “Is this your first heat, kid? I could’ve sworn you were only two or three years younger than me.”

“I’m a late bloomer,” Bucky replied, “I’m 19.”

“Wow, that is late,” Steve said. He sat back on his heels, studying Bucky’s face for a few moments. “Sure you’re not just saying that cause you want us to think you’re older than you are?”

Sam smacked his shoulder with a hissed “_Steve_” but the man didn’t let up his searching gaze. Bucky glared at Steve a little in return and propped himself up on the bed. 

“Look, I didn’t ask to be an omega, and I didn’t ask for my parents to _apparently_ decide Pierce was my alpha, and I sure as shit didn’t ask to be tucked away my whole life only to end up here with no more knowledge about heats than that I need to get through them and get myself bred. I didn’t _ask_ to be sitting here feeling like absolute shit and I know saying it doesn’t make it more believable, but I’m not a child. I am 19 and I may be sheltered but I am not an idiot, I know what consent is, hell I’ve messed around with friends, and yes I am well aware of my steep lack of knowledge about heats. That doesn’t make me a kid, it just makes me an idiot, and I don’t know why it _feels this bad_.”

“Steve, back off,” Sam said softly.

Steve sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry Buck, I just had to ask.” He stood up and stepped towards the door. “I’m gonna grab some stuff, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sam watched him go, and then sat next to the bed with a sigh. “He’s not usually like that, sorry. He’s had a rough night. We’re glad you came to us though, however you decide to take it from here.”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my cool like that.” Bucky curled up again and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to will away the discomfort crawling under his skin. “It’s not like that’s an unreasonable question, I know how this situation looks. I don’t know what you guys are up for? If my age going to make you guys uncomfortable I can ride this heat through on my own.” _It won’t be easy though_, his brain supplied helpfully. 

“It’s a bit of an age gap, I’m not gonna lie kid. I’m 23, he’s 24. You’re starting to go into heat and your first one on top of that, it’s not... it’s _really_ not ideal as far as consent goes. You gotta see that, Bucky.”

So, that was that then. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, you two are both - well, let’s just say I’d be more than happy to be the omega in that alpha sandwich. But I get it. I’m not going to ask for anything if you guys don’t consent either, I’ll make it through.”

“Speaking of making it through,” a soft voice spoke. Bucky looked up to see Steve leaning against the doorway. “I’ve got some stuff set up for you, Bucky. Sam, do you want to help him to the master bedroom? I ran a bath, that’ll help some.”

Bucky sat up, wincing a little at the feel of drying slick down the back of his pants. “That’s - thank you Steve. And I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

Steve’s face softened and he stepped into the room, reaching down to brush away a lock of hair from Bucky’s eyes as he sat at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry too, Bucky. I didn’t - I wasn’t trying to make you defensive or anything, I just wanted to be sure what’s going on. We need to talk about what you’re expecting for this heat, whether you want Sam or I or both of us involved. I’ve got out some stuff we have, toys and whatnot to get you through your heat if you’re not comfortable with sharing it. I know you’re in a bit of a tight spot here and I don’t want you pushing yourself into something you don’t want just because you think heat needs an alpha.”

Sam reached a hand out and brushed Steve’s ankle with a soft “hey smart thinking, thanks babe.” Steve smiled down at him, though it didn’t entirely reach his still-worried eyes. He turned back towards the bed when Bucky spoke up. 

“That’s really thoughtful Steve, but. Right now this sucks, and I don’t really want to do this alone - “

“We can be here with you, in the room without having to get involved,” Sam added when Bucky paused to get his thoughts in order. 

Bucky just shook his head a little and continued. “You guys are really sweet, and I appreciate how thoughtful you’re being, but. I know what I want, and as long as you’re comfortable with it, I’d like you to help me through my heat.” He looked at Sam, then at Steve, before his lips twisted a little into a sly grin. “I’ve always hoped of a big strapping alpha, and, well,” Bucky pointedly dragged his eyes down from Steve’s broad shoulders to strong thighs, before turning his head at Sam’s snort. Bucky gave Sam an exaggerated wink and said in a stage-whisper, “Well, I guess Steve’s not half bad either, in the strong alpha department.”

Now Steve was grinning too, shaking his head at Bucky’s attempt to lighten the mood. “Alright kid, that’s enough sass out of you,” he started before Sam cut him off - “No, no I want to keep hearing nice things about me, don’t spoil my fun.”

Bucky watched the easy camaraderie between the two alphas and thought to himself that if he had to be somewhere, miserable and in pain and a little frustrated about where his life was supposed to have been headed, he’s at least glad he was here with these two.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky drifted a little bit again as he was carried once more through the cabin. He’d tried walking there, but the shiver of tension that ran through him as he uncurled and stood up drove off the humor that had been distracting him, and he held back a whine at the reminder of the ache under his skin and new drip of slick on his thighs. 

Sam stepped forward this time and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, letting him catch his breath before scooping him up, arm behind Bucky’s knees, with almost the same ease as Steve had earlier. 

As Steve added something fragrant and checked the temperature of the water, Sam gently setting him down and helping him strip with quick, clinical movements, Bucky couldn’t help but thank the gods for his luck finally stepping up for once. Of course every omega lusted after the stereotypical big strong alpha, but being here now with two of them doing their best to take care of him? Bucky was just disappointed that he was too uncomfortable to really appreciate the spectacle before him. 

He moaned a little at the perfect heat that surrounded him as Steve helped him into the now bubble bath, sinking down until his chin brushed the water and he was finally able to relax just enough to leave the tight curl he’d been in since being picked up in the forest. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Steve remarked with a half a grin, and swept hair off Bucky’s forehead again. “I’ve seen some bad heats before, and a nice hot bath always does wonders. I think it’s the bath orgasm that does the trick really,” Steve said, already turning towards Sam‘s mock-scandalized face and hissed “_Steve_” with a cheeky leer of his own.

Bucky chuckled at their antics. “Man, that sure would be nice, if it didn’t feel like my insides were trying to crawl their way to being my outsides.” His eyes were still tight from the ache under his skin, but the warmth surrounding him made it a little easier to grin at the two men as best he could. 

Steve nodded a little as he cupped water over Bucky’s hair. “None of the omegas I’ve helped through heats had it as bad as you, but once you can start to relax it’ll get a lot better. Heats are weird, and it’ll probably take you by surprise how quickly the discomfort will switch over to arousal in a couple minutes.”

“Boy I hope you’re right,” Bucky muttered as he leaned forward so Steve could add shampoo. He felt exhausted, and wrapped his arms around his legs when the position grew uncomfortable.

Bucky allowed himself to drift, lulled by the gentle pressure of Steve’s fingers in his hair. The soft scrape of fingernails against his scalp, the gentle tugs to smooth through gnarled strands of hair, seemed at odds with the strength Steve carried in the rest of his body.

Bucky let himself rest a little with his cheek pressed to his knees, moving to face the wall so Steve’s gentle fingers could continue their work.

Sam gave a low whistle. “Well, you’re not wrong there I guess, Steve.”

Bucky was confused for a few moments until he picked up his head for the rinse. His nostrils flared and he smelled - well, himself, but the scent was shifting to less stressed, scared omega and more fertile, heated-up omega. 

Steve hummed in response as he worked conditioner through Bucky’s locks, and then had Sam grab him a washcloth. “And the silver plug too, I think that’ll be good for now,” Steve called to Sam’s retreating back. 

Bucky turned his head to rest on his other cheek, and was treated to the sight of Sam stumbling a little as he entered the bathroom again. “Wow, that bath really _is_ working wonders,” he said with a slightly dazed voice. 

The bathroom was starting to fill with the scent of heat, clearing away the last of the stressed omega lingering in the air, and Bucky was pleased to find that he _was_ actually pretty relaxed now. Would you look at that. 

Steve gave Bucky a sly wink before clicking open a new bottle and dropping some gel into the washcloth. He started rubbing gentle circles across Bucky’s back as he spoke. “You’re smelling a lot better there, Buck, how’re you feelin?”

Bucky hummed in response as his eyes fluttered close, scent spiking again as he felt a bit of slick start up, and wonder of wonders - he’d never have thought it twenty minutes ago, hunched over in pain walking through the woods, but damn his cock sure was ready to get more involved in this show as a new tension, a new heat ran under his skin. 

“Whoah,” Bucky breathed, and he was never more glad to be proved wrong than he was now, feeling himself lean back and shift in the tub as his body let go of the last of the discomfort and he could just bask in the pleasure. He heard Sam echo the sentiment and looked over to see Sam’s dazed eyes and Steve’s smirk. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Steve said once more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve watched the omega stretch and then turned towards his alpha, tilting his head in a question. _You still okay with this?_ he asked silently, and Sam passed over the plug in answer, a small grin mixing with the glazed look in his eyes. Steve smiled wider, pleased at the state he’d brought both men to, and looked forward to really getting to take care of the omega now. 

Steve set the plug next him and turned back towards Bucky, grabbing the washcloth and starting to wash his chest. As he worked, he brushed the cloth across Bucky’s nipple and Bucky’s back arched with a gasp, sending water splashing along the sides of the tub. 

“Oh god _Steve_.” Bucky moaned and writhed again, seemingly unconsciously spreading his legs. Steve obliged, bringing the washcloth lower, across Bucky’s abs and oh-so-carefully across his hardening cock, rubbing light circles along his inner thighs before reaching down to brush across his hole. 

By this point Bucky was panting and Steve felt his own arousal building at the sight of the omega, the delicious smell now practically choking the small room. 

“What do you want, Buck?” Steve asked softly.

“Oh _gods_, please touch me Steve,” Bucky pleaded and then gasped so loud it was practically a whine when Steve let the washcloth drift away in favor of dragging a gentle finger around the edges of Bucky’s hole, feeling the slick coating his finger as he slid in slowly. 

He waited for the fluttering spasms around his finger to settle before gently starting to thrust into Bucky’s wet heat. Steve waited a moment more, then curled his finger as he dragged it out and felt a swell of pride (and shot of arousal) at Bucky’s “ahhh _Steve!_”

As Steve repeated the process with two fingers, then three, Bucky’s soft litany of “oh god oh god oh _god_” was only rivaled by the way his hips kept jerking in shaky time with Steve’s thrusts. Steve slowed and then stopped, leaving his hand deep inside Bucky, grinding his palm against Bucky’s perineum and fingers softly rocking along his prostate.

Bucky whined, high and shaky, and Steve only increased the pressure. “Do you think you can come like this, Bucky? All wound up from just my fingers inside you?”

The way Bucky whined a sharp “oh _god_,” voice breaking on a high gasp as he practically bucked against Steve hand, told Steve that yes, he probably could. 

He kept a steady but relentless pace, mercilessly hitting Bucky’s prostate with every grind. Bucky’s hands slid along the rim of the tub, grasping the edges as he threw his head back with a gasped “oh god Steve, I - “ 

Steve shifted his hand back and slammed forward one last time and Bucky practically screamed, muscles going taught as he fucked himself on Steve’s hand two, three times and then stilled, eyes squeezed tight and mouth open in a silent gasp as his walls spasmed around Steve’s hand. Steve felt more slick slide between his fingers and he stilled, relaxing them as the breath left Bucky in a whoosh and he sagged against the tub, panting. 

Steve heard Sam’s soft and drawn out “_damn_” from where he sat watching on the bathroom counter, and basked a little in the scent of omega heat and the alpha arousal rising off the both of them, filling the room. He reached his unoccupied hand out and swept the hair off Bucky’s flushed face. “Doing alright there, Bucky?”

Bucky blinked up at him slowly. “Am I dead?” he asked and Sam choked on a laugh. 

“Nope, but that sure is flattering.” Steve grinned down at Bucky, unreasonably proud of the absolutely dazed look on his face. “I have a feeling your body isn’t going to be all that pleased when I take my hand back though, so I’ve got a plug here if you want it. It’s no knot or anything, but honestly you should work up to that anyway and this’ll help. That sound good to you?”

Bucky stared up at him for a good 10 seconds before his brain finally processed the question. “Uh, yeah, sounds good.” His breath still caught as Steve pulled his hand out, slick flowing with another pulse of Bucky’s walls, and Steve quickly rubbed his hand over the plug to coat it with what remained on his fingers before dropping back in the water. Steve nudged the plug forward against Bucky’s hole, and then told Bucky to take a deep breath and relax his muscles. He pushed the plug forward, slowly but surely, even as Bucky’s breath caught on a gasp. 

“I know it’s big, but I promise it’s going to feel real nice in just a moment, take another big breath for me Bucky.” Steve waited until the exhale and then pushed the rest of the way in, and Bucky suddenly let out a low moan when the plug bottomed out. 

Steve leaned back to stare down at the sight below him - Bucky sprawled loose-limbed across the tub, flushed and panting, staring out at nothing with a dazed, fucked-out look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Steve mumbled. 

Sam smacked his arm and Steve just grinned in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Hanukkah sameach, joyous Kwanzaa, blessed Yule, and a happy new year. These updates are my gift to you. I hope 2020 brings you strength, prosperity, and joy!
> 
> _yikes, this blessing didn’t age well 😬_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most previous chapters have clocked between 800-1,000 words. This is 2.6k. Have fun 👍🏻
> 
> Now with a gif in the footnotes of how Bucky is looking at Sam when he gets out of the bathtub. God bless pretty boy <strike>Seb</strike> Bucky __

Sam sat there for a few more moments, breathing in the scent filling up the room - sweet, heady, fertile omega, and two alphas beyond turned on in response. He reminded himself that Bucky’s mind might change now that he wasn’t hurting anymore, but damn Sam would be so lucky to be able to help with his heat. Seeing his alpha bring Bucky from such extreme discomfort and work him through a frankly amazing orgasm was _doing_ things to Sam.

After everyone had a moment to catch their breath, Sam stood up, drawing a gentle hand across Steve’s shoulders as he passed, and grabbed two towels. He crossed back to kneel behind Steve, looking over his shoulder to see Bucky laying boneless in the tub, eyes half lidded as they met Sam’s.

Sam gave him a wink and then drew his hands up around Steve’s sides, sliding across the patches soaked with water to pull Steve back to lean against Sam. Bucky perked up a little at the way Steve’s breath caught in an almost-gasp when Sam began working his hands gently under the hem and across Steve’s stomach. Slowly rucking the shirt up, Sam put on a show for Bucky’s eager eyes, letting Steve’s nipples roll gently across his fingertips as Sam pushed the shirt up to Steve’s armpits, before continuing farther and guiding Steve’s arms up to take the shirt off the rest of the way.

Steve retaliated, dropping his hands and sliding them through Sam’s hair to pull him forward so Steve could rub his nose against that one spot behind Sam’s ear that never failed to make him gasp. Sam ground his cock against Steve’s back, so turned on from watching and desperate to take the edge off. Opening his eyes, Sam saw Bucky staring at them with nostrils flared to take in the rush of pure alpha scent, hips shifting and jostling the plug inside him. Bucky’s eyes were filled with hunger as he slowly shifted up with trembling legs to lean against the inside of the tub. His eyes settled on Sam’s lips, Bucky swaying in place, before they flicked up to glance at Sam’s eyes and then drop to the side.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked, not quite meeting Sam’s eyes. Sam settled Steve in a better hold against his chest and leaned in towards Bucky, moving so that their lips almost met, breathing in each other’s air, before tilting his chin the rest of the way to meet Bucky lips with his own. He kept the kiss unhurried, spending a few moments holding up both of the men against him, before leaning back with a soft drag of his teeth against Bucky’s lower lip.

Sam turned to find Steve staring up at him with a playfully disgruntled look. “Do I get a kiss too?” Steve said, pouting. Sam leaned forward and nipped at Steve’s nose, pushing him gently off so he was supporting his own weight once again. “You get kisses every day, mister, let me take care of the omega you’ve been hogging.” 

Sam pulled Steve to stand with him to the sound of Bucky chuckling in the tub, sounding so different from the pained noises of before. Giving Steve a swat on the butt, Sam told him to “make yourself useful and get the bedroom ready” before helping a grinning Bucky out of the tub. He knelt down, drying Bucky’s feet and legs, then carefully making his way up Bucky’s body. He finished gently scrunching the towel through Bucky’s hair and let it drape over his neck, using it to pull Bucky forward into another kiss.

Sam let Bucky deepen it, pushing in to fit their lips firmly together and breaking off to pant gently, feeling Bucky's ragged breaths pushing their chests closer together. He finally pulled back to look at the man in front of him, and Sam thanked his lucky stars that they’d been there to take care of him.

Some of Sam’s emotions must’ve shown because Bucky reached up and framed his hands against Sam’s face, leaning up the few scant inches to make their heights equal and draw him into a slow kiss. Sam let go of the towel in favor of drawing his hands down Bucky’s back, feeling the lithe muscles shifting as Bucky balanced on his toes. He thought of the effort that would take, and the plug still inside Bucky, and groaned a little at the thought of what Bucky must be feeling.

Bucky pulled back a little and dropped his heels to the floor again, closing his eyes with a grin and a hum that was just shy of a full moan, looking pleased at the effect he was having on Sam. In retaliation, Sam shifted his right knee forward and pulled Bucky in to straddle his thigh, running his right hand down to cup Bucky’s ass, palm simultaneously forcing Bucky to lift his leg to Sam’s waist while also stretching Bucky’s cheeks apart to run his fingers around the edge of the plug.

Bucky panted at the stretch, leaning his forehead against Sam’s shoulder. Settling his right arm solidly under Bucky’s thigh and ass, Sam dropped his weight more and hooked his left hand under Bucky’s other thigh, swinging it up so Bucky’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

Bucky keened as Sam straightened and settled him more firmly in his arms, and Sam felt a rivulet of slick slide across his fingers where they unintentionally stretched Bucky’s hole. As he carried Bucky into the bedroom, he saw Steve laying back on the bed, one hand tucked under his head and the other lazily pulling his fingertips along his cock, the very picture of hedonism.

“What?” he said as Sam stared at him in mock disapproval. “You two seemed to be having a great time in there, I was getting bored.”

“Well, you seem so comfortable there, why don’t you just relax and let me take care of the work then,” Sam sassed back, softening the words with a grin. He stepped up to the bed, leaning so that Bucky was resting on the mattress. 

“Climb off and straddle Steve for me, Bucky,” Sam said, moving his hands to frame Bucky’s rib cage as he helped him into position and then moved the towel to the bed next to them. Steve took his hand off his cock to run through Bucky’s hair and turn his head to face towards Sam. Wiggling his hips a little against Steve’s, Bucky settled with his palms on Steve’s chest and head laid on top of them, and Sam looked at the sight they made - Steve still lounging with a hand behind his head, possessively holding Bucky where he lay curled up on top of him - and felt his cock jump under their joint stares.

Sam put on a show, gripping the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulling it up, flexing his abs, and then letting the shirt hang from one hand when it was off. He turned around and planted his feet at shoulder width and then proceeded to fold the shirt, nonchalant, putting it on the dresser next to him when he was done. Setting his palms under the waistband of his underwear, he slowly leaned forward and dragged his pants and underwear down to his feet, leaving him bent in half with ass and thighs on display for a few moments, and then stood back up, stepping out and leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor in front of him. Sam made sure his body was flexed, from thighs to back to arms, as he reached a hand down and pumped his cock in slow, exaggerated movements, letting his head roll back on his neck and then twist to the side to glance back at the men on the bed.

He found Steve slowly rocking his hips against Bucky’s to the speed of Sam’s hand, Bucky’s grin getting wider and shifting to a moan as Steve’s chuckle jostled the plug inside him.

“Get over here, you punk,” Steve said, finally taking out the arm from behind his head to beckon Sam back to the bed. Sam moved forward with a cheeky, satisfied grin of his own and enjoyed the way Steve caressed his ass when Sam kissed him thoroughly. He jumped a little when Steve slapped his ass and returned Bucky’s giggles with a mock-annoyed look as he collected the collection of lube, condoms, and towel from next to Steve and brought them to the foot of the bed.

“No respect, in my own home,” he griped just so he could listen to Bucky gasp again after the two men started laughing against each other. Sam knelt on the bed and shuffled up between Steve’s bent knees, smiling down at his alpha and the omega curled up between them. 

“Alright Bucky, I’m thinking that my knot’s going to be a bit easier to handle, if that’s still something you want?” Sam’s cock was longer than Steve’s, but Steve’s wider girth extended to his knot too - and while an omega was built to take it in a way Sam never could, it would still be a lot for any omega to take, let alone one not used to a knot.

Bucky hummed, wriggling a little as he nestled into the crook of Steve’s thighs and looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. “Oh yeah, definitely still want.”

“Good,” Sam said with a grin. “Steve, you have no lines in this play until I tell you - put those hands back behind your head and look pretty for us. Bucky, I’m gonna be taking the plug out and so I want you to relax and kiss Steve for me, okay?” He dropped his voice to add, conspiratorially, “He really likes it when you get your mouth on his neck too, don’t be afraid to use some teeth.”

While he waited for the others to do as he asked, Sam rolled on a condom so there’d be no chance of forgetting later. He looked up to the soft hum that filled Steve’s chest as he finally got to kiss Bucky, and circled his thumb around the edge of the plug before gently grinding it in. Bucky gasped, sharp, and arched his back to push his hands under Steve’s shoulders and get better leverage, body trying to escape the sweet pressure of the plug only to grind against Steve’s cock in a tandem battle of pleasure that Sam knew was going to drive them all wild before the night was done.

He could _see_ Steve licking into Bucky’s open mouth, filthy noises and messy kisses interspersed with panting breaths as Sam started pulling the plug back, watching Bucky’s hole stretch in response and then flutter, empty, when Sam pulled it the rest of the way out.

“_Oh my god_,” Bucky gasped, back arching and lifting his body away from Steve’s as he automatically tried to chase the plug as it left, throwing his head back in a whine when he was left clenching around empty air.

Sam shushed him softly, running his right hand through the rush of slick that poured out when the plug stopped holding it in, easily sliding in three fingers. He kept them straight, moving in a short slide forward and back, just trying to give Bucky’s body something to clench down on after losing the plug.

By this point Bucky had sat up in Steve’s lap, hands by Steve’s ribs so he could lift himself up and try to push down harder onto Sam’s fingers. Sam just moved in tandem with Bucky until he gave a choked-off “_please_!” and stilled, gasping.

“Touch yourself,” Sam said, and waited a moment as Bucky tried to process the order. “Grab your and Steve’s cocks and start jerking off, watch what it’ll do to Steve when you twist your hand right at the tip.” 

Sam listened to the joint moans from the two men as Bucky obeyed, and watched the taught stripe of Steve’s neck as he threw his head back and pushed his hips up in a slow slide, dropping back down and bouncing Bucky on Sam’s hand.

Scissoring his fingers, Sam spent a few more moments listening to the litany of sounds from Bucky and Steve before sliding out and spreading his knees under Steve’s thighs to get as close to Bucky’s ass as he could. “You ready for this, Bucky?” he asked as Bucky panted, shakily jerking his hand around two dripping cocks.

“Yes, oh god _please_ Sam,” Bucky gasped and Sam leaned forward, guiding his cock and slowly pressing in. Bucky shuddered and hunched forward as Sam pressed inexorably deeper, Bucky’s hand losing its rhythm as he choked an air when Sam bottomed out.

Sam stayed there, one hand desperately gripping Steve’s knee as he felt his knot pulse at the sweet tight heat around it, trying to get himself under control. He felt like he could come in just a few thrusts after watching his alpha take Bucky apart earlier.

“Steve,” Sam said after he caught his breath, “I want you to take over now, make Bucky come.”

“Won’t he be over-sensitized if you keep going after?” Steve mentioned.

Sam chuckled tightly. “Honey, that ain’t going to be the issue here in a minute.”

Steve reached down and pushed Bucky’s trembling hand away before taking up their cocks, encircled in his larger grip, and squeezing tightly from base to tip. All three of them gasped, Bucky jerking back against Sam’s cock and letting out a burst of pure omega pheromones that had Steve and Sam’s knots starting to stretch.

Sam stopped keeping track of the moments, of who was making what sound, and tried to set a steady rhythm of grinding up into Bucky in tandem with Steve, letting the litany of moans, gasps, and “_ohmygods_” wash over him. He felt Bucky’s body stretching around him and dragged his knot against the rim of Bucky’s hole, encouraging it to loosen further, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching.

Squeezing Steve’s knee in a white-knuckled grip, Sam gasped out, “Bucky, _come_,” and felt muscles clench down as Bucky _screamed_, the combination of Sam drilling into him and Steve rapidly jerking their cocks sending him over the edge. Slick gushed out around Sam’s cock and the _scent_ \- oh god Sam felt like he blacked out as he came, knot surging against Bucky’s fluttering walls and Steve thrusting jerkily underneath them as he rode out his orgasm.

-

They sagged, panting, and Steve let Bucky’s cock slip out of his grip when it started to soften, tightening around his own knot as it pulsed, the scent of fertile omega fooling his body into thinking he’d knotted too. Reaching his other hand up, Steve brushed over the grip Sam had on his knee and then pushed the hair off Bucky’s forehead, tilting his head to get a better look.

“You doing okay, kid?” Steve asked as Bucky panted, eyes hazily blinking as he stared down.

“How did that even fit inside me?” Bucky said offhandedly, voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

Sam chuckled and then groaned as it shifted his knot inside Bucky's tight heat. “Trust me, my knot is not that big. Steve’s gotta be the best at everything, the little drama queen, and even his false-knot is too much for me to take. Add in omega pheromones to get a full knot and, well - “ They all looked down at the way Steve’s knot filled his grip.

“Good choice, Sam,” Bucky replied breathlessly, and Steve couldn’t help laughing in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you got a bonus chapter before the hiatus begins. Hope you enjoyed (because I sure did writing this!)
> 
> **Pretty boy Bucky for your pleasure:**  
Bucky staring up at Sam after getting out of the tub ([source](https://astudyinsolitude-writes.tumblr.com/post/189991506811/lawyerupasshole-sebastian-stan-at-jane-eyre-new) \- my edit of the original gifs)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the feelings part. (I can’t even write a PWP in peace smh)
> 
> Gif in the footnotes of Bucky’s smile as he’s telling his backstory. If you were caught up until this chapter, there’s now a gif in the last chapter’s footnotes too!

They stayed there for a few minutes, the subtle burn of muscles contorted into more interesting positions than normal starting to make itself known once heartbeats had settled. Steve did his best to support the two men lying on top of him as they shifted around, finding the most comfortable position for their sore thighs without disturbing the tie overly much.

“Do you need a couple minutes to work through the post-orgasmic haze, or are you up for telling us a little about what brought you here?” Steve asked, and then gave an apologetic grin. “We might be here for a little bit, after all.”

Bucky returned the grin slightly, then breathed out a heavy sigh as he settled more of his weight across Steve’s thighs. “Yeah, now’s as good a time as any, I suppose.” Steve ran his free hand gently across the outside of Bucky’s thigh, hoping to comfort him while he gathered his thoughts, and then Bucky started in on his tale. 

“So my parents are new money, right? So they’d always been jealous of the other people at all the soirées and shit, thinking that everyone was looking down on them like they didn’t belong, and all they wanted was to make sure that they would. Belong, that is.

“I don’t know what they would’ve done if I hadn’t presented as an omega. I’d been raised as one my whole life - learning to run a household, to cook and clean, taking care of the neighborhood children. It was drilled into me, constantly, that my role was to always take care of and please my future alpha. They loved bringing me to the parties because then the other kids there always had someone to look after them, and so we’d all stay more out of the way. They made sure I quickly learned to be respectful of all the adults, but, I was always reminded to be especially accommodating to the alphas.” 

Bucky stopped to gather his breath and his thoughts, and Steve had a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“When I finally presented at 17, I cried so hard, because I was _relieved_. I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been an omega - I’d known for years at that point that I was supposed to be chosen by one of the alphas. The longer I took to present, the more my parents withdrew, and I was so _worried_ the older I got that I’d be a beta, or god forbid, an _alpha_, and suddenly everything would come crashing down. It got so much better after I presented, and I started to enjoy the way they’d bring me with them at the parties. I got to spend time with them now, to let loose a little more with the adults. I didn’t understand the full extent of what was happening until I woke up earlier, halfway through my summer internship at Pierce’s home, to find slick running down my thighs.”

Bucky broke off, eyes going from the roving gaze he had while telling his tale so far to resolutely stare downward, lips turned up in, strangely, a smile? “The plan was to get me in front of old-money alphas, see who might be interested, and. Make sure I spent time with them. I’d been on quite a few day trips shadowing various household staff, and then I was supposed to be at Pierce’s house all summer. So when I finally started my heat I realized that _I_ was their ticket to the in crowd, that all the talk growing up about making sure I find an alpha and get myself bred was all a setup for - ”

Bucky’s voice broke and though his eyes were dry he stared even more firmly downward, entire body stiff and trembling on top of Steve, and Steve felt like he could barely breathe with how his heart was breaking with each new word. 

Sam stared over Bucky’s shoulder, face a mask of banked fury and fingers gripping Steve’s knees so hard that Steve was honestly a little concerned they might bruise. 

Steve hoped he had masked his own emotions when Bucky looked up, the same disconcerting smile marring his features. “It was a setup for this. They wanted me to get knocked up by a rich, horny alpha and secure a mate. With their son carrying the heir to old-money fortune, their place would officially be secured. And at least they’d still get to see me at their precious parties, right?”

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Sam blurted out, “That is _so fucked up_.”

Steve watched as Sam ran a hand through his hair, all sharp, jerky movements, and the tensing and forced relaxation of Sam’s thighs spoke to the way he wanted to get up and pace. There was an ache, deep in Steve’s chest, and he felt himself mourn for the lost childhood Bucky never got to have. To have known the pawn you played in someone’s scheme - no, not just _someone_, the very people who were supposed to love and nurture you... It was beyond Steve’s comprehension. 

The worst part was the way Bucky said it so flippantly, as if he’d spent so long knowing his role, destined to be with an alpha he probably didn’t want, that he’d become resigned to it. Steve reached a shaky hand up to cradle Bucky’s cheek, running his thumb along the edge of the odd smile cutting across his face. 

Bucky pressed into the touch and closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered, “people get put off by - I don’t always have the right expression.” His lips twisted bitterly as he tried to school his expression, only making more pain squeeze around Steve’s heart. Bucky seemed so used to being told what he needed to do, how he needed to act. 

The pleasant haze from their earlier activity was gone, and Bucky seemed so much less comfortable, eyes bouncing around the room in a nervous habit rather than the easy way they’d drifted when he’d get caught up in telling the beginning of his story. It was a welcome relief for all of them that Steve and Sam’s knots started to go down, releasing some of the tension they were all holding.

Sam slowed the hands he’d been running up Bucky’s arms where they’d fisted in the sheets, bringing Steve’s awareness back to the way he’d been mirroring the same movement on Bucky’s thigh, both attempting to soothe at the bitter tint that Bucky’s scent had taken on. Steve let go of his mostly-softened knot to run both hands up Bucky’s sides when Sam arched back a little and brought the towel and plug back with him. 

Sam kissed gently at Bucky’s shoulder, speaking softly into the skin of Bucky’s neck. “It’s going to be a little uncomfortable when I pull out, sorry. It’s up to you, let me know if you think it’d be too much, but I’ve got the plug for you to help ease some of the discomfort of coming down from the stretch of a knot.”

Bucky’s head rolled slightly to give Sam better access to his neck, and Steve watched Bucky purposefully relax the tension that had run through him as he told his story. It took a few more moments of deep breathing, but when his head rested fully back against Sam’s shoulder, Bucky nodded. “I think that’d be nice, yeah,” he said, clearing his voice a little. 

After a final kiss, Sam sat up and leaned Bucky forward, then gathered up the towel and the plug. Steve felt Bucky stiffen again with a cut-off gasp through his teeth when Sam pulled out his now-softened knot, and the room filled with the rich aroma of heated omega and alpha come that made Steve’s cock give a half-hearted twitch where it rested against his hip. 

Steve gently pushed back against Bucky’s shoulders when he subconsciously pulled away from the pressure of the now probably-cold plug, Bucky shuddering and dropping his head with a cut-off groan. Sam quickly but tenderly wiped the towel along Bucky’s thighs to mop up the slick and come that had trickled out, making efficient work of cleaning up Bucky as best he could, and then passed the towel up to Steve before standing. By the time Steve finished wiping up the stripes of come from his stomach and chest, Sam had returned with the sheet and blanket that Steve had pushed down to the end of the bed what felt like hours earlier after Bucky’s bath. 

Bucky blinked a little slowly, recovering from the overstimulation of switching out Sam’s knot for the plug, and Steve brought his hands back to Bucky’s side and face, gently guiding him down into a kiss.

Bucky moaned softly, and as he relaxed Steve could practically feel the relief pouring off of him that the hard part, of telling his clearly painful story, was over with. Steve made sure the kiss was gentle but deep, pouring his feelings of sadness and comfort into the kiss. Stretching out his legs, Steve heard a couple joints pop - which brought a slight uptick to Bucky’s lips - and with guidance from Steve’s and Sam’s hands Bucky was eased down until he rested on the mattress. He ended up half sprawled across Steve’s chest as they stretched out on the bed, lips coming together for one more lingering kiss before they laid back against the pillows. 

Bucky ran a warm hand around Steve’s waist as he snuggled closer, getting more comfortable, and Steve saw the tightness around Sam’s eyes when he pulled the covers up to tuck them in. Sam ran a hand gently across Bucky’s back, leaning down for a soft, lingering kiss of his own, before straightening and squeezing the hand Bucky had brought to Steve’s chest when he’d leaned up to meet Sam’s kiss. 

“You guys relax, okay?” Sam said with a valiant attempt at a smile. “Sleep, if you can. I’ll be - I need a minute, but I’ll be back soon.” He gave Bucky’s hand another squeeze, leaning down for one more quick kiss, before shifting up to grip the side of Steve’s face and kiss him too. It was quick and hard, and Sam pressed their foreheads together to breathe in each other’s air before pulling back and walking softly out of the room. 

Steve felt adrift in the now quiet room. The evening seemed a little unreal - from nightmares to finding a stranded omega in the forest, from frankly amazing sex to a tale that made his gut clench just thinking about it - and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep after all that. His world felt like it had been tipped on its axis and everything was out of place now. And Sam - he’d met Bucky before, if only briefly before Sam went to university, and Steve could guess that the knowledge wasn’t sitting well with him.

Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Bucky turned his face up to Steve’s. “When you head out there, please remind him to stop feeling guilty about it, yeah?”

Steve leaned down and gave him a last, gentle kiss, before snuggling in and bringing a hand up to run through Bucky’s hair. “Will do, kid,” he said. “Try and get a little sleep though now, yeah?”

Bucky nodded, yawning in an automatic response, and settled closer. With gentle fingers carding through his hair, Bucky fell asleep in minutes. 

Steve waited a while longer, just listening to the soft sound of Bucky’s breathing, exhausted from a long night, before carefully slipping out of the covers. Bucky simply slid off into Steve’s spot, stealing Steve’s pillow and curling around it with a yawn, and then settled back into deep, even breathing, all without opening his eyes or showing any sign of waking. 

Running one last hand through Bucky’s hair, Steve turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see why I didn’t want to leave off on a cliffhanger, eh? Next two chapters to be posted as I sort out formatting on my phone, hang tight
> 
> This is kind of how Bucky looks when he’s talking about his parents and realizing their plans ([source](https://astudyinsolitude-writes.tumblr.com/post/189991566481/are-we-ever-gonna-get-over-this) \- my edit of the original gif)  

> 
> Note: It is common for people with autism to not always express the generally-acceptable reaction to a situation. This is based on a real-life event that I, an autistic person, had not too long ago (obviously not at all the same conversation topic, but the ‘shit someone just called me out for smiling when I REALLY shouldn’t have and had no idea I was’)


	8. Chapter 8

As Sam left his alpha and their omega behind him in the bedroom, the cleaner air of the rest of the cabin cleared the fog from his head but did nothing to stop the churning in his gut. Growing up in a family Bucky would’ve described as “old money,” he’d seen the entitled, uncaring ways of many of the high society families, and had always counted his blessings that he had loving parents who tried to shelter him from the worst of their peers’ behavior. Sam’s parents had encouraged him to go to public school instead of sending him off to boarding schools, had fostered in him a passion for being involved in his community, and were always supportive of his interests and goals. He’d known it wasn’t the same for everyone, but to see it thrown so blatantly in his face by Bucky’s story was almost too gut-wrenching for him to process.

Sam could feel himself spiraling, and so he padded over towards the guest room. A clean body and a good cry always made everything easier to bear, and he had never been too proud to take advantage of extra endorphins to help dull the edges of stress, especially when the shower washed away all the evidence of tears. 

It really hit him when he walked through the door into the guest room, smelling the harsh scent of fear and pain overriding the sweetness of heat. Knowing that Bucky was literally running away from an alpha who he’d fully expected to - to _rape_ him, there was no other word for it, if Bucky clearly felt like he had to leave and risk his safety with two complete strangers in the hopes that they wouldn’t do the same -

A sob burst out of him and he leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor as he broke down, grieving for the lost innocence of a man who saw the twisted plans he’d been forced to live in and had to grow up from a child far too fast.

-

Eventually Sam made it off the floor, trudging into the guest bath and turning up the shower as hot as he could stand it. He stood under the spray for a long while, letting the steam relax his puffy eyes and the ache in his chest start to fade. The patter of droplets against the tub always helped drown out the spiral of his thoughts, and gradually he felt himself calming down, a level of sadness still present for the things he wished Bucky could have had, the wish that he’d understood at the time and could’ve helped Bucky those few years ago, but the overwhelming gravity of it all had receded.

Sam went though the motions of cleaning up, letting the tension bleed away with the remains of the tears on his skin. By the time he’d finished, wrapping the towel around his waist and padding back out to the kitchen, he felt empty and exhausted, and clung to the one positive he was able to find. Bucky was here, not with Pierce. And Bucky was _here_, where Sam could hold together the fractured pieces of a desperate man and try to show him some of the care and support that had been so lacking until now.

As Sam slowly crossed the cabin towards the master bedroom, he saw Steve step out of it and head towards him. It felt like they crashed together, Steve’s arms scooping Sam in against his chest, and Sam just let himself be held, let his alpha soothe the last rough edges of his breakdown.

Eventually they’d both caught their breath, taking solace in one another, and Sam sighed into Steve’s neck.

“He said to tell you to stop feeling guilty,” Steve whispered. 

Sam laughed wetly, still somehow managing to get a little choked up. “I’m working on it, yeah.” He tried to settle his shaky breaths, and continued, “He’s so strong, you know? All he’s known is obligations and bowing to entitled egos and somehow he made it through without caving in. I mean, he was ready to stand up for himself when you poked at him, even after all that time of being forced to do as he’s told. I just wish - ”

“Yeah,” Steve said after a few moments, dropping a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, “But we can help him with this, and then see where that goes. He doesn’t have to go back to that life, not if he doesn’t want to.”

Sam leaned back and pulled Steve into a bruising kiss. 

Staring into Steve’s eyes, Sam nodded. “He doesn’t. I couldn’t bear knowing what we’d be sending him back to. I probably shouldn’t be this attached to him after only a few hours since knowing him, but I’d like for him to stay with us as he decides next steps. I’ll put him in contact with some resources, and he’ll at least have those if he doesn’t want to stay with us or it doesn’t work out. But I want to - to fold him into our lives and I know it’s _crazy_ and we barely know him but - “

Steve pulled him back into his chest as he made soft shushing sounds, and Sam just stood there and breathed, feeling the yawning exhaustion and apathy starting to hit. 

“What’s one more broken man to add to your collection, eh?” Steve quipped. “I’d like for him to stay with us this summer if he wants to. Out here in the woods... it’s calming in a way I haven’t had in a long time. I think it’ll be helpful for all of us to spend some time out here. Be away from the crush of the real world.”

Sam nodded, yawning. “Let’s get some sleep for now, until round two. We’ll see what he says when this all calms down.” Squeezing Steve one more time, Sam pulled away and led them to the bedroom, and their sleeping omega. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky snuggled into the soft blankets around him, not ready to get up and face the brightness he could see creeping in the edges of his eyelids. His muscles were sore in the best of ways, and he smiled at the thought of how much fun he’d had with his two alphas last night. Wanting to put off as much as he could the fallout of his story afterward, Bucky managed to doze for another few minutes before his bladder forced him out of bed. 

Stretching more gingerly after the first movement jarred the plug, Bucky hobbled over to the en-suite and pulled the plug out, setting it on the edge the tub and gingerly maneuvering onto the toilet seat. As he started to wake up a little more, he realized he’d been alone in bed when he woke, so if they were already doing something else he figured Sam and Steve wouldn’t begrudge him taking a little longer and indulging in a shower. 

Decision made, Bucky finished and then looked in the linen closet, grabbing a fresh towel to set on the lid of the toilet and cranking up the heat before stepping into the shower. The feel of the hot water bearing down on his head and shoulders was _amazing_, Bucky wanted to stay here _forever_. 

As the heat relaxed his muscles, he became more aware of the itch under his skin, a much more pleasant and gentle buzz than his first wave of heat before he’d ran into the two alphas, and not yet the desperation Steve had worked him through right after. This was a warmth, tingling through and settling along his neck, pebbling his nipples, making his cock twitch and his hole feel a little more slick. Bucky hummed a little and started washing his hair, letting some of the highlights from the night before play behind his eyes and feeling his hips shift and gut clench in automatic response. He reveled in the building lust, washing his skin slowly and luxuriously and letting the sensations roll over him. There was something almost illicit in getting turned on but not allowing himself to touch, purposefully keeping up a normal routine as his hips kept shifting and hole rippling against nothing. 

Eventually he’d finished washing his hair and (almost) all of his body, so he picked up the plug and washed it off too, buying another minute before he let himself give in. The first drag of fingers up his cock had him gasping so hard he almost choked, and it was a good couple thrusts before he could get his body under control enough to set up a rhythm. He kept the pace slow, maddeningly so, and finally propped his free hand against the wall when it become too much. He thrust into his fist a few more times before groaning, unable to get all the stimulation his body was craving. Reaching down past his now rock-hard cock, Bucky leaned a little more against the wall so he could feel how loose his hole was. 

He shoved two fingers in, moaning at the tight fit, and pumped them in rapidly to get his body to start making more slick. He kept up the brutal pounding for half a minute of gasping overstimulation until he could feel the slick really start to flow. Grinding down against his hand, panting, Bucky attempted to keep his hand inside while reaching over to grab the plug from the edge of the tub. He made it back - barely - and slumped against the blessedly cool tiles. He ground down again just to feel his walls spasm around his fingers, before pulling out his hand with a squelch and rubbing the slick dripping from his fingers all over the plug. 

Bucky started by teasing the plug against his hole, rocking it as if he was going to push the plug in but pulling back on it at the last moment. The delicious stretch of his hole around the fake silicone knot was setting his pulse racing, and by the time the lip of the knot accidentally slipped past the rim of his hole Bucky _keened_, shoving the plug in the rest of the way and rocking it against his prostate. 

Sparing barely a moment to catch his breath, Bucky left one hand to hold the plug so he could grind against it with each thrust of his hips, and wrapped the other around his cock before jerking himself off fast and sloppy.

It was a mere minute or two later when Bucky jerked, lips parted in a silent gasp as he hunched over, fucking himself shakily through the last of his orgasm. His come washed invisibly down the drain as Bucky slumped, panting, against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif in the endnotes for Bucky’s smirk when he says “Anything I put on is just gonna get dirty again”
> 
> A little slice of domesticity before we return to our regularly scheduled smut

Steve heard the shower turn on and glanced over at Sam with a small smile. “The sleeping beauty awakens.”

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, continuing to eat the pancakes Steve had cooked when he’d gotten up earlier. Steve had been too used to the army life and still had trouble waking up any later than bumfuck early, so even after sleeping in from the wild ride of last night he’d still been up before the other two men. Sam had stumbled into the kitchen as he was finishing off the double batch of pancakes, and Steve had only been sitting idly at the counter for a few minutes, scrolling through his phone after the dishes were cleaned, when Bucky’d entered the shower.

A couple minutes later Steve found his head being drawn toward the bathroom, and it took him a second to place what had broken him out of his reverie - the rich, sweet scent of a happy, heated, and _horny_ omega.

Steve glanced back over at Sam’s cough. “Whoo boy, that’s fuckin mouthwatering,” Sam said, then blew a kiss when Steve raised his eyebrow with a pointed glance at the stacks of pancakes he’d spent all morning on. “Though I guess we shouldn’t be surprised he got started without us. We only broke the first wave last night, and I’m sure the ramp-up feels a hell of a lot better this time around.”

Steve nodded in agreement and settled back in with his phone, futilely trying to take his mind off of what Bucky was doing in the shower. Bucky deserved to a minute to himself, and clearly was enjoying whatever he was getting up to, and Steve was hard pressed to interrupt that just because the scent of heat was making his cock twitch in his sweatpants. Thankfully it wasn’t much longer until the shower shut off, and a minute later Bucky was padding gingerly into the kitchen with just a towel slung low on his hips. 

He meandered over to the side of the table facing the bedroom, putting him almost next to Steve, who had given up on the pretense of actually comprehending anything on his phone and was just hoping his gaze didn’t look too predatory as he looked over at Bucky. 

“You know you could’ve grabbed some clothes, right?” Sam said. “You’re welcome to whatever we’ve got here, if you didn’t bring any with you last night.”

Bucky just smiled wryly. “Anything I put on is just gonna get dirty again, so I figured why bother?” He gave an impish shrug and glanced away, hands fidgeting where he stood near the table.

“Come here, Buck,” Steve asked gently, hoping his smile was more encouraging than hungry as he held out a hand, snaking his arms around to pull Bucky in between his knees when he obliged. “Of course you can still take anything you’d like, but. I have to admit, it’s kind of nice having such easy access right now.” Steve dragged his hand down from where it was resting on Bucky’s lower back, cupping his ass through the towel and then lower, past the towel and brushing against Bucky’s thigh. 

Steve stopped there for a moment, brushing his fingers against the sensitive inside of his thigh just to hear Bucky gasp, and then tilted his head in a silent question. When Bucky looked down at him quizzically, Steve swept his fingers up a few centimeters higher and glanced pointedly down towards his hand, seeking permission to keep going. Understanding dawned and Bucky nodded softly, blush staining his cheeks. Steve still kept the hand where it was on Bucky’s thigh, sweeping his other palm up Bucky’s back to tangle in his hair and pull him into a gentle kiss. Only once Bucky had relaxed, leaning forward into Steve and turning the kiss slow but filthy, did Steve slide his hand the rest of the way up under the towel to cup Bucky’s ass, fingers brushing against something stiff. 

Steve’s cock jumped when he realized that Bucky had put the plug back in at some point this morning, monkey-brain caught up in how easy it would be to finish opening Bucky up to take his knot. At the feeling of Steve’s fingers against the plug, Bucky gasped into the kiss and Steve swallowed it down greedily. 

“Really?” Sam cut in. “In front of my salad?”

Steve felt very lost when Bucky snorted and broke the kiss, leaning into the table and positively _cackling_. Sam just looked over at them smugly. After a moment of gloating, when Bucky seemed no closer to catching his breath, Sam leaned across the table to give Steve a quick kiss to the side of his head. “Something you missed when you were abroad. Sorry babe, I’ll explain the joke later when I can show you the clip.”

Bucky wheezed a few more times, wiping his eyes as he tried to pull himself together. He took advantage of Sam’s closeness to steal a quick kiss of his own before flopping back down into the table, a few chuckles still breaking through. “You’re a jerk, Sam,” Bucky said with a shit-eating grin. Sam simply returned the grin, pointedly taking another bite of pancake and chewing loudly. 

Steve huffed a laugh a chucked his fingers under Sam’s chin. “Chew with your mouth closed, you doofus,” he said and bopped Sam on the nose, then turned to Bucky and did the same. “And you get your ass back to bed so pretty princess over here can eat his food in peace.”

Sam scrambled up when Steve and Bucky pulled apart to stand. “Suddenly I’m not hungry anymore, would you look at that!” Sam slid his plate onto the counter by the sink and swung across the room to intercept Bucky, pulling him into a messy kiss as he spun them into the bedroom. 

Steve just chuckled and trailed behind them, pulling them all down to the bed in a tangled pile of laughter and kisses when he caught up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final holiday gift to you all is editing and posting all of my previously-written chapters! Now this is *officially* on hiatus, I only have a (very) rough draft of the next chapter and outline for the last 2, and I’m going back to work tomorrow so I’ve now ran out the clock. Thank you all so, _so_ much for taking a chance on this WIP, and to those who’ve commented - I may not have the spoons to respond right away, but I am so _beyond_ grateful that you took the time out of your day to let me know that you liked my fic. Like, I can’t even describe how happy it makes me omfg ilu all
> 
> **Pretty boy Bucky for your pleasure: **  
Bucky: “Anything I put on is just gonna get dirty again” ([source](https://astudyinsolitude-writes.tumblr.com/post/189991506811/lawyerupasshole-sebastian-stan-at-jane-eyre-new) \- my edit of the original gifs)  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd had this scene in mind since almost as soon as I started writing this series, and now I've finally filled in enough in-between for it to work with the rest of the fic.
> 
> Another long chapter at 1.9k, _and_ gifs at the end that show the 'trick' Steve does to Bucky. (warning: _incredibly_ NSFW). Enjoy :)

Bucky traded sloppy kisses with Sam where they lay sprawled over Steve's chest, giggling at Steve's pout when they broke apart and at the hum of approval Steve made when Sam moved to kiss him instead. These two smoking-hot men brought him into their home and their bed, opening up their little slice of domesticity to him and it was just so _sweet_ (and _hot_, damn) that Bucky had to bite down on the grin stretching across his face. Watching Sam and Steve make out in front of him - hell, they were making out while _wrapped around_ him, what with Steve's hand resting on the curve of Bucky's ass and one of Sam's legs thrown over his own - and it was just so hot that Bucky couldn't help grinding his hips so Steve's fingers would brush across the plug still nestled in his ass.

Steve's head turned at Bucky's sharp breath, breaking the kiss. Sam, undeterred, mouthed along Steve's jaw and down his neck, sliding down to lick a thick stripe between Steve's pecs and then suck on a nipple. Thick fingers squeezed Bucky's ass roughly as Steve _moaned_, arching his back to shove his chest up into Sam's mouth, and the sight of Steve's thrown-back head and long, spit-shiny neck would be so tempting to bite down on if Bucky wasn't losing his mind at the way Steve's fingers inadvertently shoved the plug _directly_ into his prostate. Sam didn't let up, only stopping to disentangle his legs from their pile before trailing quick kisses down Steve's abdomen until he was licking and mouthing along Steve's half-hard cock.

"Unngh _Sam_!" Steve groaned, body jerking and fingers rippling against the plug and Bucky couldn't help hitching his body higher to give Steve more access, draping himself across Steve's chest and dropping his head down onto Steve's opposite shoulder, mirroring his groan. The two of them were gasping helplessly, chests fighting for space and air, and the sheer speed at which Bucky went from post-orgasm flirting to already feeling his cock try to fill again was making him dizzy.

"Fuck," Steve said lowly, kneading his ass a few seconds longer and then trying to pull up on Bucky's thigh, "can I eat you out? Wanna taste you, get my mouth on that perfect ass and - _fuck_." Steve cut off with a hiss, hips thrusting up and Bucky wondered what Sam was doing to make him sound like that, but then Steve continued and Bucky felt like he was burning up alive. "Wanna loosen you up, make you come with your slick all over my face, wanna knot you so bad Bucky you smelled so _good_ this morning and I just sat there wishing I could see you touching yourself - "

Bucky whined, overwhelmed by the sensations running through his body and the words washing over him and even though it was a little painful, having just come only a few minutes earlier, his cock was already half hard and it was _so much_. Bucky was saved from having to reply when Steve jerked again underneath him with what sounded close to a whine, and then the bed shifted in what Bucky assumed was Sam getting up. 

As he felt a soft hand run down his back, Sam spoke up behind him. “Do you want Steve to eat you out, Bucky? You want to sit on his face and watch me work him open, fuck him just like he wants to do to you later?”

Having _two_ men dirty talking now was literally going to fry his brain, god. Bucky just whined and nodded, the visuals they were painting knocking him actually speechless. Thankfully that was enough, because Sam’s hands were helping him sit up and swing a leg across Steve’s chest. Feeling two pairs of hands pulling him back, poising his ass above Steve’s face, seeing his own cock framed between Steve’s fantastic pecs was making him painfully hard. 

Sam stepped away, which left just Steve's warm fingers that were now kneading his ass. Drawers opened and closed, and Sam walked around to the other side of the bed, tossing a hand towel to Steve and setting one of his own next to him along with lube and condoms. There were a few moments of settling in - Sam shoving a pillow under Steve's canted hips, Steve gently working out the plug and setting it aside on the towel, Sam leaning in to nip at Bucky's lip as he gasped from the stretch and the loss.

Steve licked up the slick that had dribbled out after the plug, starting behind Bucky's balls and dragging the mess back up to his hole, soft laps ensuring that none slid back down. Bucky felt like he was practically floating outside of his body, watching Sam work two fingers in time to Steve's slowly-thrusting hips, knowing that the same man fucking himself onto Sam's hand was simultaneously lathing his tongue against Bucky's hole in the same rhythmic motion. 

He heard a high-pitched gasp and was surprised to realize that it came from himself. The onslaught had no end - if Sam crooked his fingers to hit Steve's prostate, then Steve curled his tongue and pushed it in deeper. If Steve thrust his hips faster then Sam would fuck his hand in harder, forcing Steve to tighten his grip on Bucky's ass to steady himself, pulling his cheeks farther apart and letting Steve even deeper. Bucky's breathing was absolutely ragged, practically every other exhale a gasp or a moan.

Sam eyed him thoughtfully. "Steve, you think you can do the deepthroat trick while I fuck you?" Steve's answering moan reverberated through Bucky's core and he shoved his tongue in, curling it tightly one last time before letting his head thunk back against the bed.

"_Fuck_, I want to try that, holy _shit_." Bucky could literally see Steve's cock jump where it lay against his stomach, a few drops of pre-come turning into obscene lines against his skin. Sam chuckled, pulling his hand out and wiping it on the towel, and looked up at Bucky.

"You're gonna like this, Buck. Climb off the bed for a sec." When Bucky did as asked, Sam helped maneuver Steve across the mattress until his head hung down from the edge, then fixed the pillow underneath him again and lined up their hips. At Steve's nod, Sam slowly pushed his way in, fingers clenched against Steve's hips to keep them both steady.

Steve bit his lip and moaned, throwing his head back even further and bumping against Bucky's thigh. Bucky reflexively reached down, combing a hand through Steve's hair, over his cheekbone, brushing his lips. Steve groaned even deeper as Sam's gentle thrusts pushed him harder against Bucky. Steve lifted his head, staring at Sam for a few moments before biting his lip, and moaned, "oh god we're really doing this." 

"If that's what you want, yeah," Sam grinned, stilling his hips. Steve bit his lip and moaned again, dropping his head back down to hang off the bed and stretching his arms over the edge to grip Bucky's hips. Bucky already felt lost, the two men clearly on the same page with Bucky very much in the dark, and he looked up to see Sam staring at him with a serious expression.

"You have to keep absolutely still for this, okay? Go wherever Steve moves you, but don't do anything else," Sam told him. Bucky nodded, still very much confused, when suddenly Steve turned his head against Bucky's thigh and nosed along the side of Bucky's dick. Warm hands pushed against his hips, shifting Bucky back and over until his cock was resting against Steve's chin. It wasn't until a second later, when Steve tilted his head and let the tip of Bucky's cock slip into his mouth, that it actually hit Bucky what was about to happen. _The deepthroat trick_, Sam had said, holy mother of _fuck_.

Bucky shifted a step back and _groaned_, letting his hips thrust against open air for a moment as he panted, looking down at Steve's face. Steve was staring up at him, biting his lip, and Bucky managed a whispered, "sorry, holy _shit_, Steve." Blue eyes stared up at him as Steve whispered back, "yeah, come on," and then Steve was guiding him forward again.

It was exquisite torture, just seeing Steve stretched out in front of him, held steady only by Sam's grip on his hips and Steve's grip on Bucky's. That was before Bucky let himself really look at Steve, watch the way Steve gradually brought Bucky closer and closer, see his dick sliding farther and farther into Steve's mouth, and Bucky was literally shaking from how intense the experience was. Suddenly he felt the head of his cock brush against Steve's throat, and he was already pulling back before Steve's hands could push him away. Steve merely lay there, taking a few slow, deep breaths, and Bucky felt his eyes roll back in his head when Steve pulled him forward and forward and _didn't stop_. He felt - hell, and he _saw_ \- the way Steve's throat dropped open to let his dick slide in until Steve's lips were brushing the pubic hair at the base of Bucky's dick and _holy fucking shit_. Steve's _throat_ \- Bucky could literally see where it was distended from his own cock filling it, holy shit.

Sam carefully leaned forward and pressed his hand up and down Steve's neck, literally rubbing Bucky's cock _through Steve's throat_, and Bucky's whimper turned into a full-on keen when Steve's moan reverberated around his _entire dick_.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, Sam working over Bucky's cock, before Steve gently pushed Bucky back until his mouth was free. He took a few huge pants of air and then groaned brokenly, "ohmygod Sam _fuck me_." When Sam complied, shifting his hips back and snapping forward, Steve arched up with a cry and writhed against the sheets, digging his fingers into Bucky's hips. He took a few more deep breaths as his body rocked gently against the bed, and then pulled Bucky forward again.

Each time Sam thrust forward into Steve, he'd also fuck Steve onto Bucky's cock, and it was legitimately _the_ hottest thing Bucky had ever seen. Sam apparently thought the same thing because he bit off a groan and slammed in harder, dropping his head in a broken pant. "Fuck, Steve you look so good all filled up for us, holy _shit_ \- " Dropping a hand down to grip his swelling knot, Sam slammed forward two, three times and then came with a groan. Steve pulled in Bucky at the same time, deepthroating him again through the small aftershocks running through Sam's body.

It wasn't until Sam leaned back with a groan, twisting to fall into the pillows with one hand squeezing his knot, that Steve finally pushed Bucky all the way back. The three of them panted, trying to catch their breath, and then Sam let his head roll over towards them. "Steve, you did so good for us, thank you so much baby," Sam said, looking absolutely blissed out.

Bucky stared down, brushing a hand across Steve's cheek when he rested his head against Bucky's hand, and said, "if you didn't before, you _definitely_ deserve to fuck me now." Steve rolled to the side until he was fully onto the bed again and gave a hoarse laugh. "I like the way you think, Buck," he said roughly, and reached out a hand when Bucky crawled up his body for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(NSFW ahead!)_ The 'deepthroat trick' Steve does on Bucky:**  
(I found the gifs in the fic [Котенок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399534) from the indomitable OhCaptainMyCaptain, and they had sourced the gifs from the now-extinct tumblr blog stevebuckypornlookalikes)
> 
>   
  

> 
> __


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I got a 2 and a half hour nap before an 8:30 am meeting yesterday so that I could get this written for y’all. <s>(Who tf schedules a meeting at 8:30 on a Monday. Smh)</s> I only did one run-through of editing tonight so there’s probably things I missed. Still, hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter!
> 
> _just noticed that I finally hit all the tags for this work! Been vaguely planning this scene for a while as well, I think it turned out how I wanted it to so yay there!_

Bucky was lounging across the foot of the bed, idle thoughts floating through his head as he lay there, looking at the two alphas relaxing against the pillows. After a day of what felt like fucking like bunnies, he hadn’t need sex first thing this morning so they got to enjoy an uninterrupted breakfast. (Well, there were definitely some kisses exchanged with feeding each other food, but they were at least more chaste than the makeout session of the day before.)

Bucky rolled his hips slightly against the mattress so he could watch two heads snap over to look at him. Since he was laying on his stomach, the burgeoning aroma of heat filled the room quickly, and Bucky was secretly pleased by how excited and yet always attentive that they were towards him when his heat got demanding.

“So it was too much to hope for a bit more of a break this morning, eh?” Steve ribbed lightly, shifting to sit up against the pillows with a grin. Bucky ground down against the mattress again - it felt good, okay, and Steve’s smiles _did_ something to him when he was so hopped up on heat hormones - but then Bucky moved to sit up as well.

His idle thoughts started to coalesce, and an idea was taking shape that might be awkward but might be very, very fun indeed. Nothing to lose, the alphas had both been very open and sweet during the other times they had sex, and if something wasn’t doing it then they just switched to something else. Anyway, Bucky was pretty sure Steve had said something about wanting to watch Bucky that first morning when he’d masturbated in the shower, so he was pretty confident that this would go well.

Sam was looking at him with a thoughtful face. “You have something in particular you’re thinking about?” he asked. Sam had more often than not taken charge up to this point, so if he was blatantly handing the control over to Bucky then Bucky was gonna jump in and take it. 

“Yeah,” he replied,”actually I thought it would be nice for us all to take a little break. I’d like to watch you touch yourselves.” Bucky grinned softly as he shifted his gaze between them, surprisingly not nervous at all about asking. “After all, nobody knows the best kind of pleasure better than yourself.”

The two alphas looked at each other with heat in their gazes, and Steve raised an eyebrow. Sam half rolled his eyes and chuckled, “you do like to put on a show, drama queen.” Steve grinned, unabashed, and they both looked back over to Bucky. 

He grinned right back at them. “That’s settled then. I’ll grab some stuff, if you have any requests.” Bucky stood up and loped over to the dresser, shifting his hips in a sultry walk that just allowed more heat-scent to spread through the room. He found the correct drawer on the second try and a moment later let out a small gasp of delight. Grabbing one of the toys, he turned to lean against the dresser and held it up for the other men to see. “My friend had this vibrator, it’s _fantastic._” Bucky was very much excited to use it again. That had been a very, _very_ nice weekend.

Steve chuckled. “It’s all yours then, Buck. Grab the - hmm, the big tan dildo, I guess. And the anal beads for Sam?” Steve glanced over and Sam nodded, “oh yeah, those are fun.” Bucky made extra sure to grab lube - Steve was not kidding when he’d said big, that dildo looked like a monster.

Heading back to the bed with the toys and a couple hand towels, he set the collection down and took a quick minute to appreciate the sight of Sam wiggling his hips to shimmy out of his jeans without getting up from the bed. Bucky laughed softly and stripped down too, climbing back onto the foot of the bed and reaching over for the vibrator and a towel before sitting back on his heels, careful to keep his slick off the sheets as much as he could. He left the lube for the alphas, since he was doing more than fine in that department right now, _thanks heat_.

Bucky gently drew his fingertips up his cock with a low moan and felt more slick dribble out, watching Sam’s nostrils flare where he was settling in on his back against a tall pile of pillows. Steve dropped the lube as he was about to pop the lid, and he shot Bucky a grin and a soft “_cheater_” when he settled back onto his side, coating his finger liberally in lube and then reaching behind to start the slow process of opening himself up for the dildo. Sam grabbed for the lube after that and slicked up the beads, but left them on the towel and instead started pumping his cock.

Bucky matched Sam’s groan and squeezed the base of his own cock, hole fluttering as his heat made him desperate for a knot. God, this was so hot, Bucky was _so_ glad he’d suggested it. He grabbed the vibrator with his free hand, guiding it along his hole so it would get a light coating of slick, and started to tease himself by rocking it only ever so slightly in. 

By the time he’d grown tired of the teasing and slid the vibrator in until the top nestled against his prostate, Steve was scissoring three fingers and already panting for air, one leg trembling slightly where it was bent to give him better access. Finally Steve sat up, resting for a brief moment before the lubing up the dildo and settling into his knees in a mirror of Bucky. Sam sure seemed to enjoy the view, dragging the anal beads out slowly and then shifting his hips up with a groan as he looked between the two of them. 

The sound of Steve exhaling deeply as he lowered himself onto the dildo was the last straw, and Bucky clicked on the vibrator with a sharp whine as his walls spasmed with the onslaught of sensation. He tapped through the patterns until it hit the setting that felt like waves of vibration cresting and waning, an onslaught that was almost harder to bear than a constant relentless vibration. The crests kept him always close to the edge, but the fact that it also died down in between made for a slow wind up of pleasure that was the most exquisite form of torture.

Bucky felt like his entire skin was coming alive. The sight of Sam fisting his cock rapidly and Steve moaning as he dragged the monster dildo out and back in, combined with the relentless pressure of the vibrator against his prostate, was driving him absolutely out of his mind. The thick scent of heat and _alpha_ was all he could focus on as he gasped brokenly, fucking up into the tight ring of his fingers as he chased down his orgasm. He shuddered, rhythm faltering as he came, the unceasing vibrations drawing it out and out and _out_ until he finally collapsed forward, panting, and switched the vibrator off. 

Crawling up the bed - if you were generous enough to call his unsteady flailing of limbs ‘crawling’ - Bucky settled against Sam’s side and stared with him over at Steve, who’s face looked positively drugged as he kept up the same steady drag of the dildo. After a minute, Steve’s breaths stopped, eyes clenched tight and mouth open in a silent scream, as stripes of come painted his stomach and chest, until finally he dropped one hand onto the bed in front of him and sagged.

Bucky reached out an unsteady hand, brushing Steve’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, and thanked all the gods in the world that he got the privilege of having these two wonderful men as his alphas, even if it was only for a little while longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam absently heard the shower shut off and lifted his head from where he was laying on the kitchen table, instead propping it up precariously in one hand. Thank god Bucky’s heat seemed to have broken the afternoon before, because Sam was starting to feel old and tired in a way he didn’t want to consider at a mere 23. 

He sent Bucky a gentle smile when he stepped slowly into the room a minute later, Steve’s rumbly “good morning” from where he stood facing the stove evidence of his situational awareness. _Showoff_.

As Sam sat there watching Bucky, though, his smile started to fade. The man was standing with his back to the wall just next to the bedroom hallway, eyes moving between Sam and Steve and the floor as if he had to look but couldn’t help looking away. Bucky held his hands in front of his stomach, one wrist rhythmically rotating back and forth on top of the other in a self-soothing motion - _a stim_, his psych elective helpfully brought to mind.

A few forcefully deep breathes later, Bucky spoke, voice strained but steady. “Can I get a ride into town?”

Sam heard a soft clatter by the stove, but his eyes stayed trained on Bucky. “Where do you want to go?” He kept his voice soft, his posture open, but Bucky still looked like a spooked horse ready to bolt. 

“I dont -“ Bucky swallowed, a pained smile crossing his features, “I don’t know.” He swallowed again, blowing out an unsteady breath as he looked towards the ceiling, blinking furiously. “I -“

“Hey, hey it’s okay, c’mere.” Sam got up from the table, still keeping his body language relaxed and open as he slowly crossed the room, reaching out and thanking every god out there that Bucky leaned forward into his embrace. 

Resting his cheek against Bucky’s hair, Sam hummed softly and rocked them back and forth a little. He let the motion turn them so he wasn’t trapping Bucky against the wall, not wanting to spook the man even more, and did his best to radiate _safety_. He couldn’t help the frustrated sadness that bubbled up at the way Bucky was leaning so much into Sam, fists gripped in Sam’s shirt, and yet he cried so quietly that all Sam heard was an occasional gasp for air. Seeing - hell, _feeling_ \- Bucky’s shoulders quake with the sobs that made no noise, was a heartbreaking sight. Sam just held Bucky tighter and blinked away tears of his own as they rocked slowly in place. 

Bucky’s hands flexed against Sam’s shirt after a minute or two passed, smoothing out the wrinkles they’d made and letting Bucky rest deeper in his arms. Sam let him catch his breath for a few moments and then rubbed soothing circles up Bucky’s back once he leaned away, sniffling and blinking fiercely. Steve, who had stayed behind the kitchen counter to give them some space, stepped forward then and held out a box of tissues. 

Bucky chuckled wetly and grabbed a few. “Sorry,” he rasped, once he was done. “I didn’t mean to - uh. Yeah. But, thanks.” He sniffed again and then looked around, as if trying to catch his bearings, to remember what was going on before this. 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said softly as he stepped back to let Bucky throw away the tissues. “We all have our moments.” He turned to put the tissues away, taking some time of his own to pull himself together.

Sam stood there for just a moment, while they were all in the strange space of not wanting to get drawn into the past but unsure what to do in the present. Then, shaking off the feeling, he stepped towards Bucky and gently rubbed his arm. “Could you - come sit down with us? I’ve got some ideas but I don’t want to - I mean. What would make this easiest for you, make you most comfortable?”

Bucky blinked and looked around the room, distractedly stimming again, one hand tapping a seesaw on his arm. “Um, can we sit on the couch? It’s, it’s easier if I don’t have to - “ Giving a self-deprecating huff, Bucky looked away, embarrassed, and waved a hand towards his head. “Faces,” he trailed off, barely audible. 

“Cuddle pile, I like it,” Steve said, brushing a hand across Bucky’s shoulders as he gently herded them out of the kitchen. It took a minute or two, but they finally got into a position on the couch that was comfortable for everyone. Steve, who looked a lot more settled with Bucky wrapped in his arms, snuggled into the corner of the couch, while Sam leaned on his other shoulder. Their legs were all tangled together on the footrest, and for a few moments they just sat and breathed, listening to a gentle patter of rain on the porch outside.

“So,” Steve started, pulling Bucky in closer a little. “I know you haven’t been here with us long, and I know we spent a _significant_ portion of that time doing things that weren’t talking...” Both Bucky and Sam chuckled at that. “But I know I’ve really enjoyed having you here and getting to know you. And it might be weird after such short of a time, but - I don’t want to see you go yet. I wish the circumstances that brought you to us weren’t what they were, but I’m _so_ glad that you found us. Having you here...”

Sam picked up when Steve trailed off. “In no way should you feel pressured to do so, but we’d like it if you wanted to stay with us at the cabin here for the summer, if you want. I don’t want you to feel _at all_ like you have to say yes - I’ve got some contacts in the city, halfway houses and places that’ll help you figure out what steps you want to go from here. We can go today, or it’s always an option. If you stay but change your mind later, all you have to do say the word and we’ll make sure you have a place to go, no matter what. Just, take some time to think about it, about what you want. We’d be lucky to have you here with us a while longer, but only if that’s something _you_ want too.”

After a moment, Bucky reached a hand out to grab Sam’s, tangling their fingers together. “That’s... I don’t even know what to say. I never imagined being able to stay here with you guys, and that you’d offer it is just so incredibly sweet of you.” He paused for a moment, rubbing a finger across Sam’s knuckle, then took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t know yet what I want to do long-term. But for now - taking it one day at a time -“ Bucky leaned back to look up at Sam, eyes searching his face. “Yeah, I’d love to be here with you two.”

Sam’s smile kept the kiss from going too far but Bucky didn’t seem to mind, laughing when Sam had darted forward. He couldn’t help it, squeezing Bucky’s hand when he sat back and grinning even more. “That’s all we can ask for is one day at a time. But -“ Sam paused and looked down, chuckling. “I think now is time to be done with talks about the future and start thinking about what to do right now. Namely, breakfast.”

Bucky looked sheepish and Steve laughed, bringing his hands around to hold onto Bucky’s rumbling stomach. “I left some pancakes warming in the oven for you, if you want?” He laughed even harder when Bucky started nodding enthusiastically.

“Well then, pancakes it is, coming right up.” Sam leaned in to give Steve a kiss, and then ruffled his and Bucky’s hair. As Sam headed toward the kitchen, he watched the two men giggling together, and couldn’t help but be excited for what the rest of the summer would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, we’re finally finished. Thank you to everyone who took a chance on this as a WIP, y’all truly kept me going as I worked to wrap this up! I know I haven’t gotten to everyone’s comments yet and my life is _crazy_ right now so it might be still a bit longer before I reply, but please know that I read and treasure each and every one!!
> 
> Like I said at the start, if there’s something you love or something you want to see more of, please leave a comment. I’m planning a sequel and I’d love to try and give you what you want!

**Author's Note:**

> _y’all all these comments are making me cry I’m shook, I kept feeling like I wasn’t doing the characters justice when I was drafting the ending and I’m SO so glad y’all like the final result!_
> 
> _Also, I'm on [tumblr](https://www.astudyinsolitude-writes.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi or send me ideas for their upcoming emotional support summer ❤️_


End file.
